


My Little Pony: Friendship Is Dirty Afterstory

by Bakuhaku



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cum Bath, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Multi, Polyamory, Rule 63, Shower Sex, abdominal bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhaku/pseuds/Bakuhaku
Summary: This is going to be confusing and hard to follow at first. Stick with it, things should start to make sense eventually.This is the afterstory to a much larger idea I've had swirling around in my head for a while. That one will not be strictly prosaic, so it felt like this would be easier to start working on to help myself acquire some motivation to make it a reality.Illustrations for each chapter are being worked on. Eventually the whole thing will be illustrated.All relevant characters are girls with dicks. No males will appear in this story.
Relationships: Applejack & Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash & Rarity & Twilight Sparkle (MLP: FiM), Applejack/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony), Rainbow Dash/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Spike/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 22





	1. The first step: Twilight 1

_Phew... okay, you can do this, Twi. You got this._ I let out a heavy sigh and looked into the mirror. The dress was simple, but pretty. Rarity always said white was my color, I was never any good with this kind of thing, so I just had to take her word for it. The platforms made me look average in height for once, which was a nice change of pace, were the gloves too much, though?

I turned my head to the side, observing the charming little dangle of those chandelier earrings Fluttershy had bought for me at the Summer Harvest Festival. I'd not gotten any chance to wear them yet, they looked really nice. I was used to wearing my hair up while working, but something about this felt different. I hadn't really done much to it, but coupled with the whole image, it looked... nice. Regal, somehow.

“Okay, okay...” I bounced on the balls of my feet for a second, rocking my head back and forth and shaking my wrists loose like I was about to run the hundred-yard dash, before setting my eyes on the mirror, standing up straight, and clasping my hands behind my back. “Rarity~ how are you-- no, that's too boring,” I shook my head and re-centered, trying again, “Darling, you look simply ravishing this even— _ugh_ no, I can't do formal-speak...”

I glanced over at my desk, where 'The Art of Getting Him to Call You Back the Next Morning' was open to the sixth chapter: Making a Good First Impression. I swallowed, feeling the powerful itch deep in my chest to go and read the highlighted passage for the seventeen- _thousandth_ time, but I resisted.

“You need to stop getting every lesson you learn from a textbook”, Dash had told me, and I was trying to take that to heart. I allowed myself to research and take notes up to a point, but I had to stop somewhere and do some hands-on learning.

 _Okay, try again, just act natural._ I turned back to the mirror and put on a smile, “Hey, youuuu-no, gods... why am I so _bad_ at this!?” I lifted my hands up to grind the heels of my hands into my eyes, but stopped just in time to avoid ruining the eyeliner that Spike had worked so hard on getting right. _She's only been a girl for a few months, but she's already better at it than I am_.

Just as I was getting ready to try another line, I heard a knock downstairs, and I froze, a sudden chill running down my spine. My eyes flicked up to the clock, Just past seven... Shit when did it get so late!?I swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, and turned towards the door of my room, where Spike was already poking her head in.

“Hey,” She said, smile soft and tone gentle, “You gonna be alright tonight?”

“Is it that obvious I'm a wreck?” I gave her the best nervous giggle I could muster.

“To me? Yeah.” She smirked, forked tongue flicking between her lips for a split second.

“Do I at least _look_ nice?” I spread my arms for her to observe the evening's attire.

“You always look nice, Twi.” Spike stepped into the room, managing to look a thousand times more natural in a black cocktail dress and strappy heels than I ever could. She stepped up to me, placed her hands on my hips and leaned in to press her muzzle to mine, “You're the only pony I know who could be in this situation and still somehow get nervous about something like a _date_. _”_

“It's not just a date, Spike...” I swallowed again, still dry as a desert, “It's two, and it's the first time since we... sorted everything out. Things are finally going smoothly for once, and I just...”

“Don't wanna fuck it up?” Her fingers tightened reassuringly on my hips.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but... yeah, that.”

“Twi, you've known them forever, you went through this whole crazy-ass year together, do you _really_ think a single bad date is gonna put a dent in that?”

“Well... I guess... I'm just--”

“You're nervous, it's fine, it's what happens. But you've got this, just do what feels natural”

“Why are you always the one giving me the lectures nowadays? What ever happened to my little baby dragon, huh?” I gave her a sheepish smile, and she kissed me briefly on the lips.

“She went and grew up when you weren't looking.” Spike released my waist and reached for my hands. She looked down at the elbow-length evening gloves and her lips turned down.

“That bad?” I bit my lip.

“That bad.” She nodded.

“Dammit... I've let you hang around with Rarity too much lately.”


	2. The first step: Rarity 1

“Twilight, _daaaarling~_ ” I chirped in the sweetest, most affectionate voice I could as soon as our date opened the door. I had already seen what a nervous wreck Applejack was, and given Twilight's propensity for neuroses, it was safe to say she had spent at minimum an hour trying to practice how to greet us at the door. The nearly two minutes of waiting past the initial knock confirmed for me that yes, the poor thing was a mess of trying to make sure every last detail was perfectly planned, catalogued, organized alphabetically, and filed in triplicate.

I heard the sigh of relief in the other unicorn's voice as I stepped over the threshold of the door and embraced her. I leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss, feeling my heart flutter just as it did every time.

It was strange: We had been friends for nigh on a decade, and lovers for more than a year of that. I had done more kissing, fondling, grinding, groping, and riding in the past month than many girls ever got to do in a lifetime. Somehow, though, it still lit a fire in my chest to kiss a girlfriend on the lips. Our feelings for one another had been blatant for years, and we had acted on it like rabbits in heat so often that it was routine, but this? This little kiss? It was something so much more than a casual crush or mindless lust.

This was our first _real_ date. All of us, together, embarking on a grand experiment, completely open and honest with ourselves and one another for the first time.

Twilight returned the kiss, and I felt her calm down, the tension she had no doubt been nursing all afternoon and evening melting away in a mere second of intimacy.

Behind me, I heard a groan and a sigh before my little sister's voice piped up, “You two gonna block the door all night? Some of us have a date to get to.”

“Oh relax, Sweetie. You and I both know that if Spike had opened the door, you would be doing the exact same thing.” I smirked over my shoulder. It was astounding how much Sweetie Belle looked like a proper woman in that dress.

“You say that like I wouldn't have to _fight_ you to be first to that party.” She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at me.

“Mmh... guilty as charged, I suppose, but it's not _my_ fault you aren't fast enough to go after what you want~” I was prepared to dive fully into the brewing siblingspat, but Twilight's hand on my shoulder reminded me that bickering with my little sister was _not_ the purpose of this evening.

I turned back to Twi, a sheepish smile on my face, and stepped in, allowing a huffy-looking Sweetie Belle to walk by. She stuck her tongue out at me, I stuck my tongue out at her, and the issue was dropped.

“Twilight, dear, you look simply marvelous in that dress.” I smiled, running a hand down her side, “I always told you white was your color.

“Is it really, or did you just want us to match?” Twilight plucked at the hem of my own gown, which admittedly matched her coat just as well as her dress matched mine.

“A little of column A, a little of column B, can you blame a girl for wanting to look stylish on her first date with two of the loveliest ladies in town?” I turned over my shoulder, where Applejack stood, respectfully (and nervously) waiting to be invited in.

“Applejack, you can, uh... you can come in now.” Twilight said, having noticed the farmgirl just as I had.

“Much obliged, sugarcube.” Applejack's voice was stiff, obviously stifling her nerves. She did at least manage to step in, though.

“You both look amazing...” I could see the flush on Twilight's cheeks as she got a good look at both of us in the light. Applejack's dress was scarlet, matching her lips and the hair tie she always wore, which I had replaced with a bow of the same hue for the evening, holding her hair up in a higher ponytail than usual.

Her dress was more girlish than I thought she would have been able to pull off, but she had insisted that she was most fond of this one. The cinch in the middle didn't really need to be there; with hips like AJ's, a sleeker, form-fitting dress would have been more appropriate, but she liked the way the pleats moved when she walked, and I had to admit it did a good job of highlighting her chest straining against those spaghetti straps, if nothing else.

“I could say the same to you,” Applejack's cheeks were even redder than Twilight's, and she lifted one heavily-muscled arm to rub at the nape of her neck, glancing between us.

“In my case, you already did when I first picked you up, but I think it's true enough to bear repeating anyways.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder with a playful grin to the both of them, one arm still resting on Twilight's hip.

“I, uh, y-y'look real beautiful tonight, Ra--”

“Oh calm down, Applejack!” I interrupted, releasing Twilight long enough to reach over and grab the earth pony by the hips, pulling her in close, “It's a joke, I'm being facetious. Now come along and have _fun_ tonight: that's what this is all about, isn't it? You're both wound so tight I feel like I should be using you to _tell_ time, not _have a good_ time.” I released Applejack and stood between the pair of them.

“S-sorry, it's just...” Twilight began, but trailed off.

“We haven't exactly...” Applejack tried as well, but also fell short on words.

“I am well aware of what we have and haven't done. You two think I haven't had any butterflies in my stomach over this as well?” I wasn't trying to chastise them, but I did have the most experience, save for perhaps Dash, with proper 'dating', so it seemed I'd be taking point for the evening.

“I know, Spike gave me a dressing-down just before you guys got here.” Twilight gnawed on her bottom lip.

“Granny Smith gave me the same, actually.” Applejack giggled.

“I'm glad the both of you have someone to knock some sense into you when I'm not around. It's okay to be nervous, but after everything we've been through together?” I reached an arm out, wrapping around Twilight's shoulders, “After how long we've known each other?” I put my other hand around Applejack's waist, “I don't think there's a single thing that could happen tonight to keep me from being the happiest unicorn in the world. So let's just relax and have fun tonight, shall we?”


	3. The first step: Applejack 1

Dating is hard. Real hard. I'd only ever had one or two relationships prior to this whole... ordeal, and they'd been decently short-lived, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that two people sharing that much intimacy always ends up getting complicated and difficult at some point.

Yet here I was, on a date with not one, but _two_ people at once, with three more waiting in the wings. They were all dating each other, too. How exactly we all expected this to work out in the end was beyond me, but I also... well, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

It had taken me a long time to come to terms with it. Way I was raised, marriage is between a man and a woman. Not for any moralistic reasons, necessarily, just simple pragmatism. When you run a farm, you need all the hands you can get, and makin' babies is the easiest means to that end. I hadn't stopped to think _too_ hard about it, not for a while, at least, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I'd always imagined myself marrying a man and settling down at some point. It was just a given.

Then I made friends with a girl who was irresponsibly curious about all things magical, and... well, let's just say all that flew out the window.

Some part of me must have always been able to think of other girls romantically, or else I don't think any of this would have happened to begin with. The specifics of the magic go over my head, but I think that's how it works. Even so, I'd never given it any thought, so to suddenly be presented with those circumstances... I went running scared from it all for the longest time. It was hard enough to imagine being with another woman at first, but just as I was starting to get used to that, this crazy paw-lee-armory option got proposed, and I was thrown for a loop all over again.

I'd still agreed, though. I love all of them. Really love them. Each one's incredible in her own way, and... well, there wasn't any question of our compatibility, that's for sure. I don't know if I ever could have chosen one over the others, and after some very lengthy conversations with Fluttershy (who was surprisingly enthusiastic about all this), I agreed to give it a try. Something about being with all of them felt right.

Love isn't a finite resource, Flutters had told me. Each one is unique and can't be compared. The feelings that I share with one partner don't affect my ability to love anyone else, right? why should it? Apples and oranges. There's no sense in trying to weigh them up or choose one over all others.

“Applejack, darling, are you alright?” I snapped out of my introspection to look down at Rarity, who was walking beside me with an arm around my waist, looking up with those gorgeous, glittering blue eyes full of worry. She knew how nerve-wracking tonight was for me, and bless her heart she'd done everything she could to alleviate that tension.

“I'm fine, sugarcube.” I said, though it came out as a half-sigh that betrayed my worry.

“I'm just glad I'm not the only one who gets up in my head over all this. It's turning out to be pretty confusing and scary, and we're only like five minutes in...” Twilight said from my other side, also with her arm around my waist. I turned to her, and was immediately reminded of why I had agreed to this harebrained scheme to begin with when I saw her amethyst eyes looking up at me with just as much concern as Rarity's had.

How on earth was I supposed to pick between these two? And how could I force them to choose me over someone else that I loved just as strongly? There was no point trying to fight either one.

“I'm just not sure what's gonna happen next,” I said, squeezing the fingers of one hand on each of their shoulders, prompting a return squeeze from each of the hands at my waist. My heart lit on fire at two of the most wonderful people I'd ever known sharing that little casual gesture of affection, “I keep worrying about what could go wrong, how the hell're we supposed to keep this up, long-term, y'know? I've never seen anyone... I've never even heard of _three_ people pulling this off, much less six. What do we do if any two of us get in a fight or something?”

“This is new ground for all of us.” Rarity admitted, nodding, “I never took you for such a pessimist, though, Applejack.”

“Yeah, quit muscling in on my territory.” Twilight pouted, eliciting a giggle from Rarity. I couldn't help but crack a smile of my own.

“We've worked through problems in the past, and we always did better at it when we were _together_.” Rarity said, stepping ahead of us on the street so she could turn to face us.

“I guess I can't argue with that...” I said, leaning down when she stepped up to me, and sharing in the kiss she offered, heart fluttering as it always did when our lips met. I gripped her shoulder tight, a ripple of heat running from my head down to my toes in a steady wave, and all my worries seemed to become a little more distant all of a sudden.

“Worrying about what _might_ happen isn't going to get us anywhere. I think the only option is to communicate with one another openly, and deal with problems as they come.” She said, fingers running across my arm as she pulled back from the kiss. “Now come here, you too.” She turned to Twilight, who I knew was just as bad about this kind of thing as me.

Watching two of my girlfriends kiss each other was a _weird_ experience. On top of not ever expecting to have a girlfriend in the first place, I had two of them. And they were kissing each other right in front of me. There was a little stab of jealousy, a following stab of guilt, a powerful sense of affection and happiness for them, a little worry, a little excitement, and a lot of confusion.

“I know you two just want the best for all of us. Let's just try to enjoy each other's company tonight, yeah?” Rarity stepped back to my side, hanging onto my free arm with both hands. I turned my head to Twilight, who had looked up to me.

I leaned down and kissed Twilight as well. I felt her tremble when our lips met. I let out a sigh of pleasure, her back arched and she pressed herself into me, even as Rarity did the same on my other side. However insane and unconventional and confusing our relationship was, how could I count myself as anything other than the luckiest girl in the world?

“Okay, no more gettin' lost in my own head.” I said, looking between them as we began walking again, “I'm here, with y'all, tonight.”

“That's the spirit!” Rarity squeezed my arm, “And it goes for you, too, Twilight.”

“Yes ma'am.”

I was ready, I could do this. I couldn't let myself be afraid of my own feelings anymore. We headed off into the golden lights of the town to share our first night together as lovers. No matter what happened, I would have them all by my side.


	4. The first step: Twilight 2

Wine helped everything. I had practically chugged my first glass, and Rarity had given me a look that said she understood why I needed it, but I could be a little more ladylike about it. I was trying to be more conscientious about my second one. This was a fairly high-end restaurant, after all, and we were supposed to be on our best behavior. I was starting to feel the buzz, though, my chest radiating a heat that steadied my nerves and made conversation flow more easily.

“And then, right as I think I've gotten all of'em, I found one hangin' from the rafters in the barn!” It was obvious the alcohol was helping Applejack relax as well.

“You're _joking_.” Rarity's jaw dropped.

“Wish I was! It took me almost an hour to figure out how to climb up there n' get it without anyone noticing.”

“How does someone get a bra up there anyways?” Rarity covered a smile with her hand, suppressing her giggles.

“Haven't the foggiest. I'm just glad I noticed it before the family arrived.” AJ shook her head. “Though I'm pretty sure Caramel got a little action in there anyways before the night was done.”

“Really? At a family reunion?” My eyes went wide.

“Twilight, are we really in any position to judge, all things considered?” Despite Rarity's statement, her cheeks flushed and she glanced away. I don't think there was a single one of us who hadn't engaged in some form of familial relations at some point since The Sleepover, so yes, we weren't in a position to judge, but it was still a tad sensitive. We shattered taboos left and right, but some were broken with less enthusiasm than others.

“N-no, not, I just meant... Well it's weird enough for us, most _normal_ people consider it basically unthinkable, right? I mean I definitely did before...” I gestured vaguely below the table with one hand, then took a sip of my wine.

“I don't _think_ it was with anyone else in the family... can't say for sure, just heard her voice moanin' when I was takin' everything in after dinner.” Applejack took a long drink of her cider and glanced away. “But... yeah, like y'all said, I ain't gonna throw no stones while I'm livin' in a glass house.”

I was trying to be surreptitious about my alcohol consumption, but I _did_ need more of it to get properly relaxed with this whole situation. I imagined even a normal date could be mentally taxing, exhausting, even. Having to pay direct and meaningful attention to someone for the entire evening sounded difficult. I had to balance it between two people at once, making sure I was giving them both enough attention, but trying not to favor one over the other or ignore either of their needs while also participating in the conversation _and_ being interesting about it to boot.

“I can't wait for the next one. I've always enjoyed your reunions as a friend, but as a member of the family? Now _that_ will be fun.” Rarity scooted herself a little closer to Applejack and put a hand on the farmgirl's thigh. I saw AJ tense at that, though, and she clammed up a little.

“Speaking of, Rarity, how did your parents react to the, uh... news?” I said, realizing as soon as I said it that I hadn't _actually_ steered the conversation to a different topic as I had intended. I knew Applejack was already the most uncertain about the polyamory idea, so mentioning all five of her girlfriends being considered 'members of the family' was probably uncomfortable to just drop as though it was to be taken for granted.

“They were confused by it at first, but when I told mama that it had the potential to give her more grandchildren than she knew what to do with, She seemed not to care any more. I think that's all she's _ever_ cared about with regards to my love life, honestly.” Rarity glanced over to AJ, who seemed simultaneously more and less comfortable with the conversation now that potential offspring were on the table. I knew she was family oriented and wanted kids, but this was definitely moving too quickly for her.

I reached a hand over and wrapped my fingers around Applejack's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Honestly, for all the decorum and social grace Rarity cultivated, she could be as oblivious as any of us when it came to certain topics.

“What about you, Twilight? I'm sure Cadance was _thrilled_ at the idea.”

“Weeellll...” I said, gnawing at my lower lip, “I think she was okay with it after she picked her jaw up off the floor.” We all giggled, “She was the one who introduced me to this idea in the first place, after, uh... Shiny...” I rolled my shoulders and glanced away. My former brother had gotten the same treatment as Spike. “Couldn't exactly keep the secret after my brother woke up with boobs one morning, so I explained everything to her, and she was really understanding. Way moreso than Shiny was. But I think she expected me to like... date two of you at once, not go with 'the Hexagon of Girlfriends' right out of the gate.” That was the name we had given to the situation, all six of us in one big group relationship. “She cautioned me that it was going to be even harder than I think it will be, and I believe her, but...”

“It can't be any other way.” Applejack said quietly, squeezing my fingers and placing a hand on Rarity's shoulder. Exactly: It just couldn't be any other way.

I leaned in, resting my head on her arm. I wrapped both hands around the bulging, rippling muscles and stroked gently up and down. She was so solid and warm. Despite all her nerves and confusion, she was a bulwark of stability that nobody else could imitate.

Rarity made a similar gesture on Applejack's opposite side, and underneath the table, I felt toes brush against my calf. I looked over and saw Rarity smiling at me as she hugged AJ's other arm.

“Rarityyyy~” I whined, pouting and glancing away “We agreed, no teasing until we're back home!” We couldn't afford any wardrobe malfunctions out in public. The toes against my leg gave me a little poke, but retreated afterwards.

“I'm sorry, darling, but you're just so adorable hugging on Applejack like that. What kind of date would it be without a little game of footsies under the table?” She grinned.

“I don't know what ye're worried about, Twi. You ain't the one with two sexy ladies hangin' all over her arms all night.” I glanced up at Applejack, whose cheeks were flushed red, glancing between the two of us. I then glanced down and saw a distinctive shape making itself visible among the folds of her dress where she sat.

“R-right, sorry...” I swallowed, sitting back up and scooting away. “We're gonna have to find a way to deal with all this. Never getting aroused _at all_ while anyone else is around doesn't exactly seem sustainable...”

“I'm sure you could ask Luna. She specializes in illusions, right?” Rarity sipped from her wine, equally bashful.

“R-right, I'll see if we can... come up with something.” If I could stop her from jumping my bones every time I get within fifty feet of her. A thousand years of sexual repression did a number on one's libido. Getting _actual_ research done with her around was... difficult.


	5. The first step: Rarity 2

  
  


“Heeyyyy, Twiiiilight!” Applejack slurred, and I adjusted my step to keep up with her stumbling gait. A solid half of her weight was resting over my shoulders, and it continually lurched back and forth. “Can we get another drink? I'm feelin' my buzz fade a little.”

“I think you've had more than enough.” Twilight said, holding Applejack's other hand and making sure she kept on the sidewalk as we headed home for the evening. “Come on, sweetie, we're almost back.”

“Nah I'm fine!” AJ chirped. She was most definitely not fine. I understood that both she and Twilight needed a little alcohol to loosen up from all the first-polyamorous-date jitters, but honestly, this was overboard, even for Applejack. I'd seen the girl pound back ten pints of cider in an hour and barely even feel it. She was no lightweight, that was for sure, but when she finished her third glass of wine in thirty minutes and then switched to ordering straight whiskey for the next two hours? Even a heavy drinker like her couldn't hold out against that. She was _plastered_.

It definitely worried me: The only times I'd ever seen Applejack get this drunk, she had been miserable to begin with, and had always been a sad drunk. I'd never seen her like this before, though: She wasn't miserable, she was more cheery and chipper than ever, even if she couldn't have walked a straight line to save her life. It was definitely cute, but I worried she wasn't entirely comfortable with this.

I had realized too late that the conversation about family had been making her uncomfortable, and Twilight, bless her heart, had tried to steer me away from that topic. Had I really ruined the tone for the whole evening? Or was there something else eating at Applejack? I wasn't sure if I should be worried about it or not.

Despite that, we'd had a wonderful time. Dinner was delicious, and Pinkie's suggestion of Karaoke had been far more entertaining than I had imagined. Even as drunk as she was, Applejack had a wonderful voice, and had managed to get the whole club singing along to 'Country Roads'. We'd managed to become comfortable after a spell, at least... It looked and felt like that. I hoped it was like that.

Going on a date two girls at once was about exactly as you would expect: Twice as much fun, twice as much conversation, twice as many kisses and embraces and gentle caresses, and twice as much stress. We had agreed, this was not going to be a common occurrence. Most of the time we'd just be doing normal one-on-one dates, but I had convinced everyone that we should jump in the deep end to start things off: I thought it might be better if we had one difficult, stressful, and more complicated night right at the start so we all knew what the more complex aspects of this would look like right away. Only _then_ could we ease back and take it more slowly once we knew what we were in for.

We approached the door of Twilight's house, the lights had been left on, and the warm, golden glow was comfortable and inviting after a long night out with my girlfriends. We'd agreed that Sweetie and Spike could have our home to themselves if they wanted some privacy, while Applejack and I would sleep at Twilight's for the evening. I held Applejack upright as Twilight hurried ahead, fishing keys out of her purse and opening the door for us.

“Raaaarityyyyy.” Applejack cooed, leaning more of her weight against me than I could comfortably support for long. I pushed her upright, looking up with a smile. I couldn't carry her (though she had asked three separate times on the walk home), but it was quite gratifying to be depended upon like this.

“What is it, darling?” I gripped her firmly, making sure she maintained her gait towards the door, which Twilight held open, obviously stifling her giggles at the sight of Applejack's amazonian body half-limp and unable to stand upright, depending on my short, twiggy arms for support.

“Can y'all put a baby in me tonight?” She looked down at me, her drunkenness seemed to have retreated a little, but not much. I froze and looked up at her, trying to determine just how much of this was Applejack and how much was the alcohol.

I kept one arm at Applejack's back, the other reaching down between my legs, nursing the bulge that had begun to grow there. Before I could speak my concern Applejack leaned towards me, and I had to step back with one foot to brace myself against the weight of her kiss. She fell into me, reaching down with one of those enormous, powerful hands to grab my wrist, guiding me up to grab her chest. I did so on instinct, fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her chest.

It was a good thing we were out of sight and nearly home, because all three of became the image of obscenity in seconds, our dresses tented out and twitching from the sudden wave of arousal. After a few seconds of instinctual excitement over the kiss and intimacy, I pulled back, and Applejack did the same, though with obvious reluctance.

“Applejack, honey...” I swallowed, cheeks hot, head light from the blood rushing away from my brain. “C-come on, let's get inside.” I shook a little as we began walking again, gait more awkward now with the fabric of our dresses pushed in awkward directions.

Applejack tripped on the doorframe, and it took both me and Twilight to catch her and get her upright again. She giggled and put a hand on each of us at the small of our back, squeezing us in close, erections throbbing against her hips. “Mnnhh, c'mon, girls, I'm ready.” She looked between us, “I want y'all to breed me tonight. Knock me up, I don't care whose it is, just give it to me~”

“AJ, that's...” Twilight, who hadn't heard Applejack's earlier request, froze, cheeks growing dark and eyes going wide, “T-that's not...”

“Come on, y'all two both talked about it earlier!” Applejack's expression turned to an impudent pout, “It's all I ever wanted, I wanna be a mother, Twi.”

“Applejack, sweetie, there will be time for that later. You know how much you had to drink tonight, there's no--”

“That's just it, though!” She cut me off, turning to face me, still pressing me against her body, “I cain't... I can't say this normally.” There looked to be genuine tears welling in her eyes, but I still couldn't tell if these emotions were real, or if they were just her usual sad-drunk-tears. “I need to... I have to stop caring, I gotta let my walls down before I can tell y'all what I really want, and what I want is--”

“No, absolutely not.” I interrupted, lifting a finger to her lips to forestall further argument. “If it's not something you can say with your mind clear, then it's not something you really believe.”

“Rarity's right, Applejack.” Twilight said from her other side, “I know this is what you want, deep down, but you can't really be ready for... something like that. Not if you have to be drunk to say it.”

“N-no, y'all, I know I'm... I'm ready fer this. It's all I've ever wanted.” Applejack turned her head back and forth between us, looking betrayed.

“This is just the start of our journey together, darling. We all know how hard it's going to be, adjusting to all of this. We're going to become more comfortable with one another as time passes.”

“I-I just want...” Applejack sniffled.

“Hey, hey...” Twilight reached up, fingers brushing Applejack's chin to turn her gaze towards her. “It's not like we're not going to do _anything_ tonight.” She looked down at her dress, which stuck out nearly two feet in front of her from the monstrous erection still raging and pent-up from all the excitement and flirtation of the evening. Applejack didn't say anything in response, but she didn't look so incredibly down anymore either.

“Come on, let's head upstairs.” Twilight continued, tugging at Applejack's arm, and by proxy, pulling me along. There were no protests; very little could dissuade us from the inevitable once we got excited. Applejack stumbled, but we managed to begin making progress towards Twilight's bedroom after a few seconds, both of us supporting the inebriated amazon the whole way.

When we reached the bed, Applejack lurched forward and fell, face-first, onto the covers. She wasted no time whatsoever, lifting one knee up and reaching back to pull up her dress, exposing her ass to us, spread wide and inviting.

Maybe she was confused and didn't realize we had refused her request so blatantly, maybe she was trying to drown her disappointment in hedonism, or maybe she was just horny enough to ignore the half-measure she had received and enjoy a good threesome.

“You go shower off first. I know you could use it, and I can get her started.” I whispered to Twilight as Applejack let out a whine and looked back over her shoulder at us. She rocked her hips back and forth, the red lace panties (my own design, of course), hugging tightly to her shapely body, a section across the bottom discolored by moisture, showcasing her excitement.

“Are you sure?” she whispered back, looking appreciative of the offer nonetheless, “You don't have to... I mean we'll all have to shower off afterwards anyways...”

“I'm sure, sweetheart.” I leaned in and pressed my lips to her nose, “You need to relax a little too.”

“Thanks, hon.” She kissed me briefly on the lips and slipped away, while I turned back to Applejack, who was watching Twilight leave with a frown.

“Where's Twi goin'?” She asked as I stepped towards her presented ass and ran my hand along it.

“She just needs to use the bathroom real quick, don't you worry about it, sweetheart, She'll be back in a second.” I leaned down and pressed my lips against her curves, fingers tracing the thick, taut muscles of her thighs, tracing up to the waistband of her panties. I pressed my lips against the damp lace cloth that covered Applejack's womanhood, delighting in the fresh, sweet scent of apples and hay that always clung to her.

Applejack let out a groan, and beneath her, I could see her cock twitch. I reached a hand forward to grab it, wrapped snugly in the little sleeve sewn onto the front of her underwear (I really was proud of these panties I had designed), and gripped tight. “Mnnhh... is that good, darling?” I cooed, stroking slowly. She whimpered in response, her body shuddering as my other hand hooked under the waistband and tugged them down over her arched ass, pulling them away just enough to reveal her dripping petals, pink-on-orange, puffy, glistening wet, and flexing in eager anticipation. I leaned forward, parting my lips, letting my tongue out, and pressing my mouth against her slit, moaning as the taste of her nectar hit my tongue.


	6. The first step: Twilight 3

I slipped the strap of my dress over one shoulder, then the other, and allowed the fabric to free-fall down to my hips, where it caught. I'd had the biggest dick in Equestria for a year now, and I _still_ wasn't used to all the different methods it found to get in the way. I looked down, completely bare from the waist up, with a big, awkward length of fabric held out in front of me at a right angle, bunched up and wrapped around my waist like I was trying to wear a blanket as a skirt.

I sighed and reached under the dress, gripping the garment and using both hands along with a roll of my hips to pull myself free, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. I lifted my arms up over my head to stretch out for a moment, and caught my reflection in the mirror. I was becoming _used_ to seeing this massive beast sticking out in front of me. Wrapped in the elastic lace sock that was affixed to the front of my panties, it _almost_ looked elegant.

Twenty-two-point-four inches at full length, three-point-two inch diameter, ten-point-zero-four-eight circumference. Full volume: seven hundred and twenty-point-two-four cubic inches of throbbing pleasure, hard as an iron bar, hot as a hearth to the touch. It had been forged by an incomprehensibly complex confluence of experimental potions, each one enchanted with a different variation on a love spell. There were sixty-four potions in total, some number between six and seventeen of them had combined together to do this to me. The possible permutations were so astronomical that it wasn't even worth considering Somewhere in the hundreds of  _ vigintillions _ , I think. There would never,  _ ever _ be a way for me to know exactly which spells had fused together to cause this.

Without knowing exactly which spells were involved and what ways they were interacting with one another, it was simply not possible to undo. Not without serious risk to all six of us, at least. So we were stuck like this.

The scholar in me hated this. An impenetrable mystery, true entropy at work, obscuring the truth that I always tried so hard to find. I hated that there was no way to figure this out, to work away the layers of uncertainty until I found the reality of a thing hidden deep within. How was I supposed to just  _ accept _ that I was suddenly and irrevocably changed in such a drastic way and I would never know how it happened? It was a direct result of my own research, yet I could never understand it.

Another part of me was comfortable with this. It was a matter of the heart, not something you can pin down with facts and figures. One of the few empirical things we had been able to determine about the mishap was that a spell to bring about or influence one's 'true desires' had combined its effects with an aphrodisiac and a physical enhancement spell. Those two had...  _ interpreted _ our 'true desires' rather oddly. None of us was strictly a lesbian at the outset, but we all had latent romantic feelings for one another in some way or another, so the magic decided that the only thing holding us back from acting on those feelings was a lack of penis and a little extra libido.

The magic had, loathe as I was to admit it, been right in the end.

We had spent a year in confusion and uncertainty. I had worked myself to the bone trying to find a fix for it, everyone had their share of problems. We had, for lack of a better term, been a huge mess of friends-with-benefits. We were basically on a hair trigger now. The slightest bit of arousal could end up being downright crippling, preventing us from thinking about _anything_ other than getting off, so we had haphazardly... assisted one another with that. Over the course of months, feelings had bloomed, trusts got betrayed, communications broke down. At one point, these _things_ had all but torn us apart.

It was only in discovering the nature of the 'true desires' spell that we were able to reconcile. This was, whether we were able to admit it aloud or not, what we really wanted. To be with each other, no choosing one above the rest, no forcing the others to deny their feelings for our own sake, just being happy and in love with each other. Thus, The Hexagon of Girlfriends had been born.

I ran a hand across my body, feeling a tingle as my fingers traced the slight arch of my breasts, down across my belly and to the erection, which had somehow gotten even _harder_ from my self-admiration in the mirror. It was hot, and I could feel my own heartbeat through the finger-thick veins that spiderwebbed the surface. A little flicker of pleasure radiated from where my fingers made contact, pressing the eyelet lace against my flesh. I bit my lip, wrapping my fingers around it and giving one long, slow, steady stroke from bottom to top.

I heard Applejack moan loudly through the wall, and realized I had let myself get completely lost in thought. I was supposed to be helping my girlfriend, and yet here I was jacking off into the mirror and pondering my situation. _Stupid..._ I grabbed my cock by the base and pointed it down as far as it would go, which wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was sort of necessary in order to get these panties off while I was hard.

 _Quit getting lost in your own head, Twi. You know better than this by now._ I pulled the panties all the way down, unpeeling the white lace from my length, which promptly launched back up as soon as it was free of its confines, and impertinently smacked me in the nose before it settled back to jutting out of me at a right angle, kept from pointing any higher by its own impossible weight.

I kicked my panties aside, along with my shoes and stockings, and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and standing under it. The sudden rush of heat and the gentle pitter-patter of water pelting my coat put me at ease immediately. I felt the stress and tension of the evening, so deeply ingrained into my muscles that I hadn't even realized how much of it there was, begin to melt away.

After a few moments, my face felt weirdly sticky, and I reached up to run my fingers across the ultra-fine, ultra-short furs of my cheek. When I pulled them away and looked, they were stained black. I had forgotten to take my makeup off. This also reminded me that I'd forgotten to _seal_ it before leaving, something Rarity had insisted I get in the habit of doing. _Dammit dammit dammit why am I so bad at being a_ _ **girl**_ _? Spike managed to figure it out in like a week, but I've been one my whole life, and I can't even get something like makeup right!_

I let out an exhausted groan and reached over for the washcloth hanging on the shower door, scrubbing it up and down, heedless of staining the little towel. I could wash it out later, I just needed to make sure it was all gone and didn't make a mess of my face. I was supposed to be getting cleaned up, after all.

While in the middle of my vigorous scrubbing, I felt something touch my back, causing me to tense. I snapped upright and looked around, my face mostly cleaned of the makeup, leaving black and pink smudges all over the washcloth

“I had a feeling you'd forget about that.” Rarity giggled, running the hand she had placed against my back up to my shoulder, snaking her other arm around my waist. She was, of course, immaculate, already had her makeup removed. Shit, had I really been so distracted that I couldn't hear her as she came into the shower behind me?

“What happened to Applejack?” Despite myself, I arched my back at the feeling of her erection grinding against it. I closed my eyes and sighed, fighting the urge to bend over and start riding her immediately.

“I ate her out for about five seconds before she exploded and passed out.” Rarity pulled herself against me fully, wet breasts pushing into wet back, I could feel her heartbeat in time with the twitching pulses of her cock against my back, speeding up in tandem with mine.

“You don't sound disappointed... I assume you had this planned, then.”

“Of course I did. I've had a few dates whose judgment was overtaken by alcohol.” She kissed the back of my neck, I tilted my head to the side to allow her free access.

“What would we do without you?” One of her hands moved up to toy with my nipple, the other went down to grip the base of my shaft, stroking it casually.

“Fall into despair and never feel happiness again, I presume. The exact same thing I would do without any of you, darling.” I placed one hand over hers at my chest, and she released it in order for us to lace our fingers together. “I'm the one who brazenly charged in on a topic I should have known was sensitive.” She continued, “It's a discussion we'll have to have eventually, but I daresay it was a bit crass of me to talk about it so blatantly on our first date, especially knowing how touchy she is about all of this.”

“It's not your fault.” I leaned my head back and turned it to the side a little. Our horns grazed across one another, eliciting a little sizzle and a shower of sparks. Both of us shuddered in pleasure at the sensation.

“All three of us had jitters about tonight.” She said between kisses, her strokes had become more determined, more steady. She was properly jerking me off now, even if it was slow. “I just have a little more experience hiding them than you two.”

“Nnhh... you helped. You both did, honestly. Seeing that I wasn't the only one who was a nervous wreck about this made me feel a lot better...” I gasped as her hand returned to my breast, rolling the sensitive bud at the tip between thumb and forefinger.

“I could practically see the weight lifting off your shoulders when I spoke first after you opened the door.”

“I spent almost an hour trying to practice in front of the mirror.”

“Of course you did.”

“I was--nnhaahh! I was n-nervous!” She wasn't relenting at my breast or my cock, and I wasn't about to slow her down. “Mnnhh... I appreciate you, though...”

“And I, you, darling.” I arched my back, pressing myself into her member harder. I couldn't wait much longer. We'd both been incredibly turned on, if a little freaked out, by Applejack's request. It wasn't in the cards yet, but _damn_ was it incredible to imagine being knocked up by one of them. I understood why AJ wanted it so badly: it scratched some deep, primal itch in a way nothing else could.

“Okay, enough screwing around. I need you.” I whispered, pushing up on tip-toes to get a better arch to my back and grind her cock between my ass cheeks more thoroughly. I leaned forward, one hand gripping the handle atop the soap tray on the inside wall of the shower, the other grabbing the handrail of the sliding door, holding myself at an angle so I could present my arousal to her directly.

“Nnghh... I thought you'd never ask, darling...” She purred, pulling back from me and allowing her length to point straight out, lining up with my slit.

It pressed gently against the heat between my legs, slick and dripping with excitement so intense even the water running down my back wasn't able to wash it all away. Rarity was an impressive sixteen inches long, nearly as thick as my own, and I was eager to feel every inch inside me. I wasn't sure what had determined our size, but it seemed to have something to do with our inherent magical ability. I was the biggest by a pretty wide margin, but any of us could have made a pornstar blush: Even Fluttershy was ten inches long. I was pretty confident that even if we hadn't gone through with the polyamory idea, none of us would ever be able to find a partner who could satisfy us anymore after getting used to these monsters.

I pushed back, and felt a surge of pleasure as my lower lips parted around Rarity's cockhead. She was the one who seemed to best understand that just because I was the biggest, it didn't mean I would never want to be on the receiving end. She gripped the base of my tail and pulled me back, slowly drilling the first several inches of her length into me.

“Nhhfffuck... come on, you don't have to be so gentle with me...” I didn't necessarily want her to be _super_ rough or anything, but I definitely wasn't patient enough to take ten minutes on the first thrust alone.

“A proper lady shouldn't be handled so roughly.” Rarity cooed, but I felt a hand grab my hip and pull me back farther. I gasped at the sensation of several more inches of flesh pushing into me. “It's been a while since it was just you and me like this.” She leaned over me to whisper in my ear, her soft breasts pressing into and molding against my back. “I intend to savor it.”

I tensed my muscles, clenching around her cock, my own leaping up between my legs with every pulse of my heart. I didn't have the same insane control over this sort of thing that she and Rainbow Dash did, but I could at least milk a cock when it was stretching me out so much to begin with. “Mnnhh... yeah? I'm your proper lady now?”

“Of course, darling.” She pushed further in, the hand at my hip slid up and she began toying with my breast again. I could feel her deep in my belly, only halfway in and already reaching depths most men could only ever dream of, “A beautiful lady who treated me to an incredible evening, and then offered herself up to me at the end of it. What sort of 'gentleman' would I be if I took advantage of such a gracious gift?”

“Mnnhhghh... stealing a young, innocent maiden's honor like this? I wouldn't say that's—nnhh... v-very gentlemanly of you.” I turned over my shoulder to find her face right next to mine. Our horns bumped again, and we both twitched at the shock of pleasure and sudden sound. A couple more inches slid inside me.

“And you bending over to beg me for it wasn't exactly ladylike, but we're fantasizing right now, so hush and let me treat you right.” She pulled me further onto her shaft, nearly all of it was inside now, and my pussy was approaching its limits.

Under normal circumstances, having something (or someone) bump against your cervix is painful, and penetrating through it is _actual_ torture, not just the kinky kind. Good thing, then, that elasticity charms were a simple and effective countermeasure that any unicorn could learn. It had only taken a little effort to find a way to make the effects permanent for anyone who wanted it. Most people never had need of an extra-elastic body all day every day, but most people weren't dating five of the most well-hung creatures in all of Equestria. We were not only _capable_ of feats that defied anatomy, we were _experts_ at them.

All it took was a little pressure, and I felt the tight ring of muscle at my cervix stretch out just as my outer lips had moments before, and Rarity's thick, throbbing cock had pushed its way into my womb. My entire body shuddered and I clenched down on her cock again, my own member hard as steel and spurting thick pearly jets of precum all over the floor of the tub, each one voluminous enough to fill a coffee mug with a little overflow.

“nngghhyessss... fuck, that feels incredible...” I gasped, rolling my hips in a motion that I couldn't have imagined a year ago, but now felt completely natural. My ass gyrated around, moving in all three dimensions at once, tugging vertically and horizontally on the base of Rarity's shaft to change the angle of pressure against my inner walls, while simultaneously slipping an inch or two in and out of me to milk the glans with my cervix. Rarity rolled her hips in a similar fashion, perfectly in sync with my own, amplifying the effects and making my knees weak.

“Mnnhhh... that's good...” She purred, pushing the last couple of inches inside, hips pressing into my backside, completely linking us. Her arms wrapped around me, one across my waist, the other at my chest, and she hoisted me back up to a standing position. While I was bent over, my tunnel had been parallel to her trajectory. It may have been a tight fit, but we were at least working along the same vector. Now that I was pulled upright, she was pushing forward while my pussy turned upwards, causing her to grind more fiercely against the anterior wall and multiplying the pressure we placed on one another.

I reached a hand down to my stomach, knowing what I would feel without looking down. My belly was distended outward, rounded up as my insides were rearranged for Rarity's length, every inch of my trunk now dedicated to milking her cock. I ran my fingers across the bulge, most of it was as soft and pliable as my flesh was normally, but in the center, I could feel the throbbing stiffness of her cock inside me. I stroked up and down as best I could, feeling my own walls pushed in from the outside against her cock. She cooed softly in acknowledgment of my touch, and I felt her begin to move.

Every single motion sent waves of pleasure radiating across my body, starting deep in my core and washing outwards across my extremities. I tilted my head further and pressed our horns against one another more insistently. She began rocking her head back and forth in tandem with her slow, shallow thrusts, the sizzling sound of our magics grinding against one another growing louder than the hiss of the shower.

I pushed myself back, body aching to feel her even deeper, and she thrust forward in response. My weight was lifted off the shower floor, and I was barely even touching the ground with my toes any longer. I was speared on her length, gravity keeping me firmly in place, whole body flexing and writhing, working her cock up and down. Her arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing tight at the bulge she made in my stomach, and began thrusting.

With how worked up we had gotten earlier, it didn't take long before I felt my orgasm building, tension knotting up at the base of my cock, growing tighter and tighter with each motion. “Nhh... f-fuck... I'm already close...” I whispered.

“Me too, darling,” She said back, squeezing tighter at my distended stomach, which drew a gasp from both of us.

“Nghh... Gods I needed this. Come on, babe, give it to me... don't hold back.” I lifted a leg, managing to find purchase on the side of the tub, which allowed me to actually pull myself up, my stomach shrinking down some. I felt a powerful tugging at my insides, one that used to terrify me, but now excited me to no end, as my tense inner walls hugged tight to Rarity, desperate to keep a hold of her. There was a distinct 'pop', felt rather than heard, as my womb released and her glans retreated past my cervix, and several inches slid out of me as I pulled up and she pulled back.

In perfect sync with one another from having done this so many times, we reversed direction together, and I felt her slide into me all over again. The intense, exciting, impossible pleasure of my innermost gate opening for her again rushed over me, and my knees trembled, threatening to stumble and lose my precarious position. I reached down and grabbed the handlebar of the shower door again to stabilize myself, and just like that, it had become a rhythm.

_Pop, pop, pop,_ I felt her exit and enter my womb over and over again, each thrust just a little faster than the last one. Soon each 'pop' was accompanied by a 'slap' from the impact of her hips against my ass, and the pleasure simply rose, rising in a burst, then retreating most of the way, then rising again, a little higher each time, edging bit by bit towards the tipping point of my impending climax. She moaned gently whenever she hilted inside me, I moaned louder whenever I felt her pull back and nearly turn me inside out.

“I'm... ahhh... c-cum—hhahhh... cumming!” I whispered just in time, ragged gasps of breath interrupting every word, making it hard to speak. My body tensed, and that knot of tension exploded outward, warmth rippled across my core, down to my toes and fingertips. Every muscle tightened as hard as it could, all but locking Rarity in place within my womb despite the slick softness of my walls.

I felt myself shudder uncontrollably, shoulders shaking violently as I breathed out in a wavering moan. My cock tensed the same as the rest of me, and the underside bulged wide for the torrent of seed that rushed through it. Absolutely unreal volumes of thick, opaque, pearlescent cum burst forth in a thick jet from the tip, firing with enough force to make an audible 'splat' when it hit the wall just above the shower handles. It didn't stop there, though. That single first jet took nearly five seconds before it waned and began to arc downward before it could hit the wall. Just as soon as it did, though, another came hot on its heels, just as strong as the first and lasting almost as long. Another came after that, followed by another, and another.

Inside me, I felt a sudden wave of heat and pressure as Rarity followed suit. My cervix was wrapped below the glans of her cock like the neck of a balloon, and it would take some truly incredible force for anything to escape. Every drop of her cum was held inside me, pouring straight into my womb, fulfilling the analogy of a balloon quite perfectly within seconds. I shuddered, my own climax still raging as I felt my stomach swell larger, the force of her ejaculation tangible against my inner walls the whole time.

We were silent the whole time, eyes closed, breath heaving, basking in the ongoing ecstasy of what could only be described as inhuman climaxes. It took me almost a minute every time I came, and Rarity's output wasn't far behind mine. She kept her arms around my waist, adjusting to the growing size of my belly as it stretched out until I looked pregnant fit to burst. Finally, the torrent slowed, the intense pleasure subsiding little by little, like the tide receding from a beach, replaced with the butterflies and tingling nerves of afterglow. I lifted the foot braced against the side of the tub lifted up, still a little shaky, and reached forward, shutting off the shower before settling back down.

Rarity finally pulled back, one final 'pop' as she left my cervix open and gaping, one final shuddering wave of pleasure as she slid out of my stretched pussy, and I was left empty moments later. I immediately felt the heat running down my thighs, my womb emptying itself of her orgasm with enough pressure to send a jet of it straight out, angled with my pelvis, to mingle with mine on the floor of the tub with a loud splash.

“Is something wrong, darling?” She asked after a few seconds, delirium from cumming like that must have slowed her reaction to me shutting off the shower.

“No, I just... didn't want to lose all of this...” I dropped to my knees, stomach still bloated, and reached forward to flip up the drain stopper underneath the tub faucet.

I had done measurements, of course: My testicles produced an absurd  _sixteen_ gallons of cum each day, and each orgasm averaged around four gallons. The longer I went without release, the more I let out, and I had been so stressed about the date that I hadn't masturbated since this morning. I had similar numbers for each of us, Rarity produced twelve gallons each day, and averaged one and a half per load. I estimated I had doubled my usual from having held it in for so long, and it certainly felt like hers was significantly larger than usual as well. Now that I was down on my knees and her cum was spilling out to fill the tub, I could completely submerge my hands in the stuff.

“Mnnhh... I suppose we were going to have to do a second shower anyways, weren't we? Might as well enjoy the mess while we can, right?” She lowered herself down behind me, and I rolled over, my stomach down to about half of its previous size. A thick glaze of our seed coated me from the knees down, dripping across my thighs.

“ _Enjoy_ the _mess_? Who are you and what have you done with Rarity?” I asked as she crawled up on all fours between my spread legs, hands and legs covered just as mine were now.

“Hush. There's a time to indulge in a little raunchiness, and I think this certainly qualifies.” She kissed me, her half-hard shaft, still slick and dripping from releasing its load inside of me, rubbed against mine. “All I ask is that you keep it out of my hair as best you can.”

“Yes ma'am.” I smiled, leaning back in the tub, able to almost completely submerge my torso in the opaque whiteness. I didn't care if my hair got messed up, I needed to _feel_ myself surrounded by this. It was a symbol of our first night together as _real_ lovers, not just haphazard sexual partners. “So... I think we need to plan a hot tub date for all six of us at some point...”

“Implement a no-cumming policy for twenty-four hours beforehand, get together, empty tub, and ride one another until we fill it up.” She replied and lowered herself down on top of me, her cum all but emptied from inside me now. “I think that would be wonderful, yes.” She grinned, looking down at me, hair carefully kept confined to her back, soaking wet from the shower so it didn't spill over and get messed up.

I leaned up and kissed her again. She kissed me back. I didn't pull away. I didn't  _ever_ want to pull away. I wanted to lie here and kiss her, drenched in our obscene, unreal love until the sun burned out. For all the confusion and anxiety this evening had caused, it was undeniably the best night of my life.


End file.
